Tabletop Escapades/Pomper
Pomper is a young Dragonborn Cleric who believes it is his godly mission to save the world from a terrible demon, and has set out on a journey to fulfill that destiny. Character Pomper is driven by a strong conscience, eager to help people. He also feels the need to prove himself to others.Tabletop Escapades Episode #18 In combat, he wields a one-handed mace and a shield.[https://twitter.com/MichaelPHuber/status/758428734680510464 Michael Huber, Twitter] He loves food, often eating when feeling nervous or sad.Tabletop Escapades Episode #17 @50:50 Backstory Growing up in a remote cave with his family, Pomper only ever roamed as far as to a nearby abandoned hut, where he would find discarded scraps of food. Ever the black sheep, he lacked the respect of his parents who favored his older brother. Even Pomper's sister, five years his junior, would routinely defeat him in combat.Tabletop Escapades Episode #17 @48:05 One night, a dragon which Pomper believed to be Bahamut, the draconic god of Good, visited him in a dream. The dragon told Pomper that it would be his mission to seal a dark portal in order to prevent the powerful demon Nosgoth from escaping through to the mortal world.Tabletop Escapades Episode #17 @46:49Tabletop Escapades Episode #17 @54:52 This dream gave Pomper a newfound sense of purpose, encouraging him to journey away from his isolated cave, out into the unwelcoming land of Eserim.Tabletop Escapades Episode #17 @49:18 The Sea of Flames After leaving his home for the first time, Pomper stowed away on a merchant ship, which led to his fateful crossing of paths with fellow travelers Therese Brightwood, Yogalla Satarius, and Necator, when he was discovered by the vessel's crew and violently driven overboard.[https://youtu.be/2HlsU10xgcI?t=56m12s Tabletop Escapades Episode #17 @56:12] Clinging to the hull of the ship, Pomper became aware of a fight on-deck. He attempted to climb up, but fell back into the water. Seeing no other option, he cast Water Walk, allowing him to stand safely on the surface. He saw several drowning sailors who had seemingly fallen overboard during the fight. Pomper convinced some of them to trust him, enabling him to cast the spell again, saving five of the submerged seamen. By this time, a mysterious thick fog had set in all around them, rendering the rapidly departing ship invisible to Pomper and his rescued crewmen. The Island Eventually Pomper lost his sailor crew when he went to look for firewood with Martin and was caught by one of the Green Mage's illusions. He was captured but escaped with Moof, who had boarded a ship with the Green Mage when he fled from Hethensburg. Moof and Pomper soon became inseparable, even working together to take down the Green Mage themselves. Therese, Yogalla and Necator came to the island in pursuit of the Green Mage because they believed him to be the culprit that fabricated evidence against Law in his trial, but they were quickly distracted by more immediate things such as tar monsters and strange old men. They never found the Green Mage, or found out that Pomper and Moof killed him. The Ziggurat '' Pomper and Moof later discovered a strange Ziggurat and eventually met Therese, Yogalla and Necator inside. Yogalla almost killed Moof on sight, but the group de-escalated the situation. All of the characters chose to go through the Green Dragon door, but Therese sent her familiar through the White Human door. It was during this part of the adventure that Pomper was contacted by the Green Dragons who chose to sacrifice their entire race to give their power to Pomper. At the end of the Mirror Maze Pomper was the only one of the group to see visions of Red Dragons murdering Green Dragons, the rest of the group saw the opposite. ''Recent Events The Death of Moof After getting out of the Mirror Maze by following a whispering wind sound in the void an attempt to rob a small cult town goes horribly wrong and Moof's brain is sucked out by an otherworldly horror. Pomper is devastated by Moof's death and uses magic to keep the corpse breathing. Pomper attempts to use the Green Mage's staff but summons a Red Dragon which is later dispatched by the Green Dragon magic that resides within Pomper. Despite this both Pomper and Yogalla believe that Yogalla defeated the Red Dragon. The next morning the group journeys to the Halfing city-state of Kalveed where Pomper insisted that Moof was still alive and refused to be parted from the corpse. After the first day in Kalveed Moof's body is burned to ashes by Yogalla after a Nightingale who was running the local cat races failed to bring the correct soul back into the corpse. Pomper has expressed that he believes that Moof's soul is still out there and he often reflects in his failure to keep his friend Moof safe. Appearance See also: Images of Pomper Pomper is massive and rotund, standing at seven feet tall and weighing 450 lbs, with most of that weight being carried in his belly. He has the red scaled skin of his Red Dragon ancestors.Tabletop Escapades Episode #17 @45:43 As of later events half of his body's scales were turned grey and then later into green by attempting to use the magic staff taken from the Green Mage when Pomper and Moof defeated him. References Category:Player Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__